


Two Pies, One Plan

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants to find out if Lex's flirting means something special, or is just something he does with everyone. He develops a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pies, One Plan

Rattling towards Lex's place in my dad's truck, I can't help but wish I could've just run there instead. I'd be there even faster and then have even more time to spend with him. Instead, I have to be happy with driving at a mere 45 miles per hour. At least I've been given permission to spend the day with him, so that's something to be thankful for.

The truck goes over a particularly nasty pothole I missed seeing, and I grab for the bags on the seat beside me. All I need is to have them spilling their contents everywhere. They're filled with the things Lex and I will need today to do some baking. Not only am I getting to spend the day with my best friend, but Mom said we could make the pies. She'd been asked to help out organizing all the donations at the soup kitchen in town.

The holidays were a big time for them, but the donations the rest of the year are usually sadly lacking. Lex had made a big production of saying he'd match any donation made by a worker in his plant, but then he'd gone and donated even more anonymously. I only know because I overheard the conversation one day before I went into his study. He got his lawyers to do it. In Metropolis, LuthorCorp donated grandiosely and loudly in an effort to show him up. Here in Smallville, LexCorp donated matter-of-factly and Lex donated more, but he did it quietly and no one's found out about it.

I kind of wish he'd made a bigger deal of it, because I hate how undervalued he and his efforts for our town are. In spite of all he's done for Smallville, people still treat him as a bit of an outcast. I don't understand it.

I know I'm not going to figure it out today, since it's eluded me for over a year now, so I shake it off as I pull into the mansion's long driveway. Security waves me through, and I park by the servants' entrance.

It's near the kitchen, and I quickly put the bags down and then head to find Lex. As usual, even on a weekend, he's hard at work in his study.

I stride through the doors with confidence, because Lex has told me often that his home is my home. "Hey, Lex. Are you all set for our day together?"

He looks up, and I get warm all over at the light in his eyes. I've noticed that he looks differently at me than other people. I've always liked it, but haven't been sure what it might mean until recently. I'm hoping I might find out today, if I'm clever enough.

I've been thinking and making plans for a couple of weeks now. One thing I've learned about Lex, is that he won't come right out and tell me the answer to a question like that. I'm also not sure I'm brave enough to ask it.

"Clark! Yes, just give me two minutes to wrap up this piece of paperwork."

That's another thing; Lex almost never keeps me waiting, at least not for long. It kind of feels good to know I'm so important to someone. I smile and bounce on my feet as I try and imagine his reaction to what we're doing today.

"You seem awfully chipper, Clark. Is it because your winter break is coming up?"

"Nope. I get to spend the day with you, and we're going to have a ton of fun today."

Lex quirks his lips into one of his half smiles, which is half a smile more than everyone else usually gets, and gives me his undivided attention. I try hard not to blush under his intense gaze. "What exactly are the plans for today, then? You've been very mysterious about it since you called last night. What's your pleasure for the day - a game of pool, a movie, a trip to The Talon, something else?"

"Something else." I smile at him and walk around his desk and hold out my hand. He hesitates, but reaches out and grabs it. I haul him to his feet and start pulling him gently along. I see his eyes widen a little from the corner of my eye and I smile to myself.

I don't let go through the two flights of stairs down or the several hallways we travel through to get to the kitchen. I keep waiting for him to try and take his hand back, but he never does. Instead his fingers curl around mine and he holds on. It almost makes me stumble when I realized that we're really holding hands, but I catch myself and keep moving. I don't want to give Lex any excuses for letting go yet.

The feeling of his hand in mine is wonderful. His hand is dry and almost as big as mine. It's nice not to have it get lost in my grip. I don't know if he's aware of it, but his thumb has started to trace patterns on the back of my hand, and where's he's touching tingles with sensation.

Almost blindly, I continue leading us through his home until I finally push open the door to the kitchen. Then I stop, and wait for Lex to say something. I don't have to wait long. He drops my hand, steps away, and turns to face me, all in one smooth move.

"Clark, why are we in the kitchen?"

I smile at him teasingly and then head for the bags I'd left on the island counter. I start unpacking them, but don't push my luck or his patience too far. "We're going to make a couple of pies for a school fundraiser. The students want to contribute to the donation efforts being made by the community. I already checked with your cook, Mrs. Matthews, and she was fine with it. Then we're going to have the feast she left for us."

"Make… Clark, it may have escaped your notice, but I have Mrs. Matthews for a reason. I can't cook, I don't like to cook, and…"

"Yeah, but you'll enjoy this."

"Oh really? You're a soothsayer now. Tell me oh great and powerful Oz, why am I going to enjoy this cooking experience more than any other I've participated in."

"Because, we'll be doing it together."

I enjoy seeing Lex at a loss for words, because it doesn't happen very often. He shakes it off quickly, though, and ignores that statement in favor of going after another comment.

"What feast?"

He's so suspicious, but I want to work on that, too. "Mrs. Matthews said she'd leave us lots of treats all prepared, we'd just have to heat them up."

He looks like he's going to protest, so I grab his arm and drag him over to the island. "C'mon, Lex. Give it a try. It'll be fun. It won't even be that hard. Mom premade the crusts. We just have to mix, pour, and bake." I bump our shoulders together to get his attention on me. When I have it, I look at him with wide eyes and an earnest expression. "Please, Lex? For me? I really want to do it with you."

I see Lex's eyes widen at my innuendo, but then I see him dismiss that thought. He thinks I'm too innocent to be making lewd jokes, no matter how small. I feel like clueing him in to the fact that it's the twenty-first century, even in small town America, but don't want to get ahead of myself.

I kind of feel guilty taking advantage of his belief in my innocence, but am at a loss of how else to do things. I'm not daring enough to just come out and kiss him and he's been ignoring the fact that I've been returning all of his flirting for the last year. As well as those intense looks, the ones that make me hard just thinking about them let alone when one is directed at me. Chloe's been trying to get me into more fashionable and form-fitting clothes since the beginning of freshman year. I'd been considering it until I met Lex. Then I knew that I didn't dare.

Lex is still staring at me and my dick stirs in interest. I drop my eyes to hide how I'm feeling and look at him from under my bangs. "Lex?"

He wets his lips with his tongue, and I bite my own lips in response to the sight. "Fine. I can't believe the things I let you talk me into."

I smile at him, sling an arm around his shoulders, and gently squeeze. He stiffens at first, then relaxes into it, and I bump the side of my head against his in affection. Before he can react to that, I let him go, clapping my hands and rubbing them together. "Okay. Let's get this party started then. I wanted to do two pies for the fundraiser, pumpkin and chocolate, and Mom's letting me use her recipes. Let me get the rest of what we need."

I get out my mother's recipes and start to sort what little I'd brought. Mrs. Matthews insisted that her kitchen was fully stocked and I was welcome to use whatever I liked. I had the fresh pumpkin that Mom had already prepared, the special chocolate she likes to use, dough for the pumpkin pie crust, the preformed graham cracker crust, and two disposable pie tins. That was it.

I'd noticed some bowls filled with utensils and bottles earlier when I'd dropped the bags off, and I went over to them now. Mrs. Matthews had set out the other ingredients and cookware she knew we'd need for each pie. That made things so much easier. I'll have to remember to send her a card next week to thank her.

I move them to the island and then go to the fridge to get the ingredients that couldn't be left out at room temperature. Lex just watches me, the intensity of his gaze almost a physical force as I make the trip to the fridge and back. I manage to stumble only once under those eyes. Lex takes a step to help, but luckily I recover quickly for once.

I get back to the island, and we're finally all ready to start. I push the bowl that has things for the chocolate pie towards him, plus the chocolate and the pie tin with the graham cracker crust already in it. I take the one that has the pumpkin pie fixings for me. "Here, you work on that one, and I'll work on this one. When they're ready, we'll stick them in the oven. They can bake together."

"Clark…"

His voice sounds uncertain for once, doubtful, and I smile and reach out a hand to rub the arm nearest me. He gives me a sharp look, but I reach for the recipes so I don't have to meet it. "Don't worry, Lex. You'll have my mom's recipe to go by, and I'll be right here next to you if you have any questions. Chocolate pie is pretty easy to mix. Just measure out all the ingredients, put them in the bowl, and mix them all together. Really, that's all there is to it. As a scientist, used to working with chemicals and measurements, you shouldn't have any trouble."

"You haven't seen what kind of disasters I can create in a lab, though."

He mostly mumbles it, but I still hear him. I slide an arm around his shoulder again and squeeze. When I drop it, I let my hand slide down his back. I don't allow myself to linger, though, as much as I'd like to. His indrawn breath is swift and almost silent, but I'm listening for that kind of clue today so I don't miss it.

I quickly put both arms on the island and clutch it gently so my fingers don't go through the marble. I may have to rethink my strategy today. I don't know how long I can last, since my dick is already throbbing. I really want to press against the island and give myself some much needed pressure until I come, but I force myself to be still. I take a few quiet, deep breaths until I calm a little.

"C'mon, Lex, enough procrastinating. Let's do it." I didn't mean the innuendo this time, but it sounds even worse because my voice is a little hoarse, which I hadn't been expecting. I clear my throat, but have to smile as I see Lex's hand jerk a little as he's reaching for the recipe card.

Without thinking, I turn away from the tempting sight and take a couple of steps. Then I realize what I'm doing and figure I'd better come up with a reason unless I want Lex asking questions. "I'll be back in just a second, Lex. I saw some apple cider in the fridge. I could use some before we get started."

Without asking, I pour him a glass of it too, and take it over. I'm feeling a little calmer for having moved away from him for a minute. I quickly swallow my drink, but almost choke when I happen to catch him watching me swallow.

I lick my lips clear of the cider and look to see if Lex is still watching, but he's drinking his own glass of apple cider. I totally get why he was staring at me swallowing. It's hot to see he's adam's apple bobbing. I want to bite it and lick at it. Inwardly, I sigh, because those thoughts just undid all the good the little break had done me.

I decide that's enough for the moment and reach for the recipe card for my pie. Lex finishes his drink and comes to stand beside me, his own recipe card quickly in his hand. I'm glad that Lex doesn't move to the other side of the island with his things, instead he stays close to me and we start working side by side.

I only manage to empty the bag of premeasured fresh pumpkin into the bowl and grab the next ingredient before Lex is interrupting me. "What's a t-s-p and a T?"

I crowd close to him and put my cheek right next to his in my effort to see the card he's holding. I can hear him swallow. "Those are abbreviations for a teaspoon and a tablespoon." My breath puffs against his ear as I speak. I'm standing close enough that I feel the shudder work its way down his body.

"Clark…"

I can tell immediately that he's going to call me on the way I'm acting, so I pull away and grab an ingredient as if I'm oblivious. Since I usually am, the behavior stops him before he gets started and I stifle a sigh of relief.

We mix and measure and mix again, occasionally brushing arms or hands as we move and reach for things. As usual, most of his body is covered up, but he's rolled his sleeves so they're out of the way. Every once and a while, I get a brief feel of his skin against mine. It's so soft; I love it. I can hardly wait to feel more of it against me. I sure hope I'm right about this.

That thought makes me pause. I've been so busy planning how I was going to slowly make him take me seriously as a possible lover, that I didn't stop to think that he might not really want me. I could lose a really good friend if I'm wrong. But, all of his reactions have been promising so far, and I'm too hard to really think about stopping now.

In fact, I'm too hard to keep making pies. I'm going to mess them up big time, if I keep going like this. I clear my throat a couple of times so I don't have a repeat of a few minutes ago. "Lex, I'll be right back. I have to use your bathroom."

I leave before he can say anything. It doesn't take long to relieve the pressure – just a few hard tugs and thinking about Lex's reaction to me today. God knows, with Lex so close and me trying to touch him at every opportunity, the reprieve won't last very long, but hopefully long enough to get the pies made so I don't get on the baking committee's bad side.

I wash up and hurry back to the kitchen. "Sorry, Lex. I didn't mean to abandon you. Did you get the chocolate pie mixed, or did you wait for me?"

His look of speculation has butterflies dancing in my stomach, but his words don't match the look. "You answered my questions before you raced out. I was able to follow the recipe and get the mix made. It looks like you're behind now, though."

I smile at his smug satisfaction. "I'd better hurry to catch up then. Do you want me to show you how to roll out the dough for my pie crust, while I mix?"

"You keep going on your pie, Farmboy, I think I can use a rolling pin to flatten some dough."

I shrug and start adding and mixing the rest of my ingredients. I keep half an eye on him, though, as I do. I grin as he puts the dough down on the marble top and starts rolling. The dough sticks to the rolling pin and the surface of the island. He hadn't used any flour. I wipe the grin clear, but it's hard. I'm not used to being better than Lex at something. He's usually at least five steps ahead of me.

Besides, he looks cute when he's frustrated and trying not to show it. He also has a smear of chocolate on his forearm that I missed seeing before. I check and find another smear on his cheek. I want to lick them both off. My dick twitches at the thought, but luckily it's still too early for me to get hard again.

I don't watch Lex's struggle for too long. I don't want to take the chance that he'll fling the rolling pin through a window or into a wall. I also don't want him to feel stupid. I make sure my voice it very matter-of-fact when I reach over and peel the dough off the counter. "You forgot the flour. Just sprinkle a little on the surface and rub some on the rolling pin. That way it won't stick. Mom's already worked it pretty good, so it shouldn't take much."

God, I want to stand behind him so much, my hands on his as we roll out the dough together. I'm still not that brave yet. At this point, there's no way to disguise what I'd be doing, no way to brush it off as obliviousness or friendship.

"That's 'worked it pretty well,' Clark." I smile at his correction, and that he does what I suggested. I quickly finish adding the pumpkin pie ingredients and mix them altogether.

I look over and see that he's done. "Nice job, Lex. That can go in my pie tin now. We'll need to lift it carefully and drape it over the top. Then we can work it down the sides and along the bottom."

"Sounds good, Clark. Just let me know when."

I smile at him, because it seems like he's getting into this now, and, with the flick of a finger to indicate readiness, we pick the dough up gently to place it in the pie tin. I gently press it to the bottom and sides and remove the excess.

We pour our batter in to our respective pie crusts, put them in the preheated oven, set a timer, and then I hold my spoon out for Lex to take a taste. "Are you kidding, Clark? There are raw eggs in there."

"Awww, come on, Lex. Live a little. It tastes good like this, even better because it's a no-no."

"A no-no? What are you, five?"

Not the image I'm going for at all, but I can turn it around. I know I can. I sweep my finger in the bowl and hold that out to him instead. "C'mon. The little bit on my finger isn't going to kill you."

I wave it close to his face, right in front of his mouth, and am happy to see his eyes darken a little. I get a little braver with every reaction like that I get. Moving my finger closer, I rub it over his lips. I lower my eyelids halfway to disguise the look in my own eyes.

That's the only reason I can come up with for missing what he does next. I suddenly have a layer of flour in my hair, on my face, and sticking to the mix on my finger. "C'mon yourself, Clark. I'm not licking that bacteria from off your finger. Who knows what's growing in there."

I blink at him in surprise, mouth slightly open, and I flick my eyes over to the container of flour.

"Don't even think of it, Farmboy."

My eyes flick back and forth between Lex and the flour, and I absently stick my finger in my mouth to lick it clean. I work it in and out a couple of times to make sure it's all clean and notice Lex going rigid.

I've very carefully kept my eyes at waist level or higher today, but as Lex's stance registers, I can't help but glance down. He's hard. I whimper at the sight, and my own dick twitches again and starts to grow.

"Clark?"

I force my eyes up to his face, and see his widen with comprehension. I wonder what they give away. So much for my game plan; for being calm and mature as I try and work out if he really wants me or if the flirtation is just part of his nature. Just the confirmation that he's hard has me trembling, and the only part of me moving is my dick as it lengthens and thickens behind my pants in reaction to his knowing gaze.

He takes a couple of steps closer to me, the disbelief in his eyes slowly turning to wicked acceptance as my breathing speeds up the nearer he gets. He puts a finger on my chest and trails it slowly down, stopping at the waistband of my jeans. I shudder at the implication, and then moan as he slips that finger under my shirts and touches the skin lightly.

I'm back to fullness that quickly and can't hold back my gasping breaths as he slowly unbuttons and unzips me. "Lex!"

I thought it was going to be a shouted cry; instead what comes out is more like a benediction. He runs that maddening finger along my boxers, where they're bulging out from my erection. I thrust my hips toward him, trying to get a heavier touch.

My whole mind is whiting out from feeling someone else's hand touching my dick for the first time, or close enough anyway. Because of that, it takes me a little while to realize that Lex's hands are wrapped around my biceps now instead, and he's calling my name softly.

When I finally come back to myself, I blush hotly. Lex's eyes are still knowing, and I feel like an inept kid right now, instead of the confident man I wanted to portray.

"You were doing it all on purpose, weren't you?"

I can only nod my head. I don't even try to pretend ignorance of his meaning. I try to look away, but he puts a hand under my chin and guides my head back. I can't fight him, certainly not right now, so I let him do it.

"Why?"

I swallow and lick my lips. Seeing his eyes track the movement, gives me enough courage to answer him. "I…wanted to find out if you wanted me, if your flirting with me meant something special…or if it was just how you acted with everybody."

"What conclusion have you drawn?"

"I…" He steps into me when he asks, and suddenly parts of him are touching parts of me. I feel his hard-on against mine, and my mind whites out again. When my brain cells are firing again, I see he's stepped back and is smirking at me.

"Well?"

"Wha-?"

"Conclusions, Clark. What were the conclusions of your experiment today?"

He's mocking me a little bit, but in a good way. He's trying to tell me something, but I'm still lost in how his erection felt against mi… oh. "You do want me!" I can't help the soft wonder in my voice. I hadn't actually expected it to be true; I just hoped.

I feel like I'm floating as the knowledge sinks in that Lex actually wants me in the same way I've come to want him. I have to look down at my feet to make sure they're still on the floor. I sigh internally in relief when I see that they are. That's a revelation for another day.

"Mmmmhmm, I do. What do you want to do about it now?"

I gulp at having him ask me that. I'd researched what men can do together on the internet. I wanted to see if any of it sounded good. After an hour of research and three orgasms, I decided that all of it did. Just thinking about the possibilities, and being able to do them with Lex, has my balls drawing up a little. "Everything, Lex. I want to do it all."

He groans out a laugh. "God, Clark, so do I, but we can't do it all at once."

My mind's whirling, but I'm thinking clearly enough to know that I'm not going to last long, in spite of my trip to the bathroom. "I…I want to kiss you, and then I want you to wrap your hand around both of our dicks and…and watch while you get us both off."

I can't help but gulp in the middle, because I don't know how he's going to react to what I said, and because just saying it makes my dick throb more. I don't have to wonder long, though. We're standing so close I can feel him shudder from head to foot and the air from his gasp puffs on my chin and neck.

"Jesus Christ, Clark! Where did you learn… Never mind, I don't care. Just do it."

I bite my lips, but want this too much to put it off, especially since he seems to want it just as much. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady me, and bend forward a little. At the first touch of his lips on mine, I freeze. I hover there for what seems forever, but can't be more than a second or two. He feels so good, and I can barely believe this is happening.

He shifts slightly, and before I know it, our lips are pressed together and I'm sweeping my tongue into his mouth. I can taste the apple cider we drank earlier and a hint of chocolate from the pie that he must have snuck when I wasn't looking, but under it all is something unidentifiable and so delicious that I know it has to be all Lex.

I slide my hands up his neck. One goes around to the back of his head, so I can cup it and tilt him at a better angle to kiss him even deeper. The other I use to caress his cheek, rubbing gently with my thumb.

I'm so involved in making it a great kiss for him, that I don't even noticed what he's doing until his hand is on my dick and he's squeezing our erections together. I yank my mouth off his with a gasp and my knees buckle. I take us both to the floor, but Lex never loses his grip.

I look down and see both our dicks in his hand, the first time that flesh has felt the touch of another person. I can feel my orgasm boiling just under the surface. I'm not going to last long at all, especially since I want to watch him do it.

I force my dazed eyes up to his, to find them blazing back at me. "Lex! I…I can't…I won't…"

I can't get any more out, because he's started to move his hand. He seems to know anyway.

"It's okay, baby, come whenever you want to. Don't hold back."

I'd laugh, if I could remember how to do it. I couldn't hold back if my life depended on it. I feel his other hand on the back of my neck, and he's pulling me forward until our foreheads are touching. We both look down at where he's gripping us.

He's cut and I'm not, but it doesn't make a difference. My dick is so hard that the head has pushed out of the foreskin. We're both leaking, and as I watch, he slides his thumb over the head of both of our dicks, smearing our precome together.

I cry out at the sensation and the sight and go rigid as my orgasm boils up and out. I'm still looking down, his grip on my neck tightening as I come all over his hand and our dicks.

"Christ Almighty, Clark!"

Lex's grip on my neck gets even tighter, and he slides his hand up and down our dicks only twice more before he comes, too. Watching the white pulse out of him makes my dick twitch again. We slump together, breathing hard.

We kneel there for uncounted minutes, until the timer going off jumps us both. Reluctantly, I pull away from him and stand. I offer a hand up, and he takes it with his clean one, then digs out his handkerchief to wipe himself off.

I stand their awkwardly, not knowing what comes next. "The pies are done."

"According to the timer, they are."

"We aren't though, right, Lex?" I can't keep the uncertainty out of my voice completely, but I try. I should've known I didn't have to worry.

He pulls me closer and runs a hand through my hair. "No, Clark. I'd say we're just getting started."


End file.
